


In Other News

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amicable Exes, Announcements, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Banter, Best Friends, Bi Visibility Day 2020, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Friendship, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friend Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Moving, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Pregnancy, Sexual Humor, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teasing, Twins, bi visibility day, supportive friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia are hosting a party to announce their relationship, but their news gets sidelined when all their friends show up with revelations of their own.“It’s unanimous!” Stiles threw his hands up in jubilation.“What’s unanimous?” Malia asked as she stepped through the door and hugged Lydia. Aiden stepped around them and nodded at Stiles before embracing Jackson with one arm.“Aiden’s hot,” Jackson said with a wink before looking him up and down.Malia stepped between them and swatted Jackson’s chest. “You can’t have both twins, Jack. The straight one’s mine.”“The straight one was mine first,” Lydia remarked with a smirk as she took her turn embracing Aiden and kissing his cheek.“Don’t worry there’s enough of me to go around,” Aiden said.Stiles opened his mouth to make a lewd remark but stopped. He wasn’t out to Aiden and Malia.“Hey man.” He held out his fist for Aiden to bump.“Hey bud.” Aiden tapped Stiles’ knuckles. “How’s it feel to be the only person in the room not attracted to me?”Stiles avoided answering by hugging his ex-girlfriend.Malia kissed Stiles’ cheek and smiled pleasantly. “He has a huge cock.”
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden/Malia Tate, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Malia Tate, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	In Other News

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in celebration of Bi Visibility Day, September 23rd, 2020. I know it’s a couple hours late for my time zone – and it’s also _super_ rough, unedited, under-developed…but I’m hoping people enjoy it anyway. I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> This is a no-powers AU. It’s an ensemble piece and my attempt at an omniscient POV, which is something I haven’t done in years, so that might be a bit rough too. Everything else you need to know it’ll be more fun if you find out as you’re reading.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips as he returned to his living room to find Jackson and Lydia cuddled up in the middle of the couch. He folded his arms and kicked at Jackson’s socked foot with his bare one. “You’re in my seat.”

Jackson didn’t even have the decency to look up, just tucked a strand of hair over Lydia’s ear and whispered something to her.

“No, we can’t.” Lydia rolled her eyes and patted the empty space beside her on the couch. “Come sit here, Stiles.”

“But I was in the middle before.” He kicked Jackson’s foot again and gave him an expectant look.

“And then you got up.”

“I had to pee.”

“Not my problem.”

“Just sit here, Stiles,” Lydia said with arched brow as she patted the space next to her again.

Stiles grumbled and sat down. “I was gonna stick my hand down your pants while we watched the movie, but I guess that’s not happening now,” he said as he glared past Lydia at Jackson.

Lydia tilted her head and frowned. “We’re watching _Frozen 2._ ”

“And Jackson could have had a light hand job during it if he had played his cards right.”

Lydia sighed. “Who would want a hand job during _Frozen 2?_ ” 

Jackson shrugged one shoulder and gave Stiles a condescending smirk. “I suppose you could come sit over here.” He patted the space next to him on the other side of the couch.

Lydia huffed and swatted Stiles’ shoulder before turning and repeating the rebuke with Jackson. “Really? During a Disney movie? _That’s_ going to get you both going?”

“No, playing with Jackson’s cock is going to get me going,” Stiles answered.

“Don’t worry, I’m just gonna sit here and let him do all the work,” Jackson said with a wink.

She patted his knee. “You always do, sweetie.”

“Mmhmm,” Stiles agreed with a nod as he and Lydia shared a look of commiseration.

Jackson huffed. “I was like, MVP last night.”

“I mean, you shot your shot but only after I came on the field,” Stiles answered, waggling his brow.

“You’re both children.” Lydia crossed her leg and grabbed the remote to start the movie.

“I seem to recall you stayed on the field all night last night,” Jackson said.

“Mmhmm,” Stiles agreed with a nod as he and Jackson shared a look of commiseration.

“I don’t seem to recall either one of you complaining.” Lydia turned a challenging look on each of them in turn, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

“Well uh…” Stiles giggled and lowered his eyes.

Jackson chuckled and shifted closer, draping his arm around Lydia and brushing Stiles’ shoulder with his fingertips.

* * *

“Stiles, bring the chips. Jackson, we need more ice,” Lydia shouted as she spread the stack of cocktail napkins so that they were in an overlapping line in front of the plates.

“Do we have to do this?” Jackson asked as he tore open the plastic bag of convenience store ice and carefully shook it into the glass bowl next to the bottles of soft drinks and alcohol.

“Do you _want_ everyone to keep thinking you’re just Lydia and I’s obnoxious roommate?” Stiles asked as he filled the giant plastic chip bowl with Ruffles.

“If anyone’s obnoxious it’s you.”

“No, _I’m_ the boyfriend.” Stiles stuck his tongue out.

“I’m the boyfriend too!” Jackson stamped his foot.

Lydia groaned and unwrapped the dip. “I need a girlfriend.”

Stiles’ face lit up. “Ooh, pick Malia!”

“You stay away from my sister.” Jackson shoved him.

“Dude, you know I’ve already hit that.”

“Stiles, I swear–”

The doorbell rang.

“That’ll be Malia now _and Aiden,_ ” Lydia said as she straighted her top and smoothed her hair.

Stiles’ grin widened. “Aiden can join us.”

“Aiden can join us,” Jackson agreed with a mischievous smirk. “But _not_ Malia.”

Lydia giggled as she went to the door. “Aiden can join us.”

“It’s unanimous!” Stiles threw his hands up in jubilation.

“What’s unanimous?” Malia asked as she stepped into the condo and hugged Lydia. Aiden edged around them and nodded at Stiles before embracing Jackson with one arm.

“Aiden’s hot,” Jackson said with a wink before looking him up and down.

Malia stepped between them and swatted Jackson’s chest. “You can’t have both twins, Jack. The straight one’s mine.”

“The straight one was mine first,” Lydia remarked with a smirk as she took her turn embracing Aiden and kissing his cheek.

“Don’t worry there’s enough of me to go around,” Aiden said as he let go of Lydia.

Stiles opened his mouth to make a lewd remark but stopped. He wasn’t out to Aiden and Malia. 

“Hey man.” He held out his fist for Aiden to bump.

Jackson gave him a ‘bitch please’ look and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“Hey bud.” Aiden tapped Stiles’ knuckles. “How’s it feel to be the only person in the room not attracted to me?”

Stiles avoided answering by hugging his ex-girlfriend.

Malia kissed Stiles’ cheek and smiled pleasantly. “He has a huge cock.”

Stiles choked but nodded. “I know. Lydia’s mentioned it.”

“Oh really?” Aiden smiled at Lydia and licked his lips.

Lydia’s face reddened as she glared. “Shut up, Stiles.”

Malia squeezed Stiles’ arm and beamed at Aiden. “Stiles is excellent in bed.”

“I know.” Aiden sighed and cracked his neck. “You’ve mentioned it.”

Jackson growled and tugged his sister aside. “Could you stop talking about your sex life for five minutes?”

Malia nodded. “I could.” She elbowed him in the side. “I choose not to.”

“So…” Aiden glanced at Malia as everyone congregated by the couch but no one sat down. “Do you want to tell ‘em?”

“Tell us what?” Stiles asked.

“Shouldn’t we wait for everyone else to get here?” Malia asked.

Aiden shook his head. “I need to tell Ethan privately.”

“Tell him what?” Stiles asked.

Malia frowned at her brother. “Should I tell Jackson privately?”

“Tell him what?” Stiles repeated.

Aiden shrugged. “Up to you, babe.”

“Just fuckin’ tell us!” Jackson shouted.

“Aiden and I are–”

The doorbell rang.

“Aaah!” Lydia threw her hands up in frustration as she went to answer it.

Ethan and Danny were making out as she opened the door. 

“Stop.” Danny snickered as he kissed Ethan’s smiling lips.

“You stop,” Ethan whispered against his mouth, his hands trailing down Danny’s back to squeeze his ass.

Lydia cleared her throat. “You’re both free to stop.”

Danny laughed and pulled Lydia in for a one-arm hug, his other hand tangling with Ethan’s. 

Ethan wound his free arm around Lydia and turned it into a three-way embrace.

“You’re both disgusting,” Jackson said with a fond smile as he took Lydia’s place embracing his ex-boyfriend and his best friend.

Danny ruffled Jackson’s hair –he was the _only_ person allowed to– and kissed his cheek. Ethan squeezed the back of Jackson’s neck and pecked his lips as the trio stepped into the living room and separated so that the couple could greet everyone else.

“Hey, I have something pretty big to tell you,” Ethan whispered as he crowded close to his twin.

The smile on Aiden’s face faltered and he nodded. “I have something pretty big to tell you too.”

“Tell him what?” Stiles asked them both as he leaned his head into their space. He raised his hands as they glared at him. “For the record we have something big to tell you guys too.”

“You and Lydia?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah and Jackson. He’s our–”

The doorbell rang.

Ethan threw his hands up as Stiles walked away to answer it.

“Scotty!” Stiles threw his arms around his best friend and rocked them side to side.

“Hey Stiles!” Scott squeezed Stiles close, happy to return the exuberant greeting. “What’s up?”

“Everyone here has a secret,” Stiles answered with a smirk as he released Scott. “Do you?”

Scott’s eyes widened and his gaze snapped to his wife for help. “Uh….”

“Wait seriously?!” 

Allison laughed and rubbed Stiles’ back as she walked with him into the living room and Scott hung their coats on the back of a chair. “We’ll tell you once everyone gets here.”

“Tell me what!” Stiles whined, waving his arms.

“Don’t harass our guests,” Lydia chided as she stepped around him to greet the couple.

Stiles waved his hand. “Scott and Allison aren’t guests.”

“So what’s your secret?” Scott asked as he motioned with his head for Stiles to come to the refreshments table with him.

“Huh?”

“You said everyone here has a secret, so like, you too?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles grinned at him and lowered his voice. “But you already know I’m tapping Jackson’s fine ass.”

Scott scrunched his face and poured himself a glass of Sprite. “Yeah, that’s not a secret. It’s really weird…but not a secret.”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s all I got.” His face lit up. “Oh, and Aiden has a huge cock. Ethan too by the way.” Jackson had mentioned it.

Scott nodded thoughtfully and added a splash of vodka to his drink. “I could see that.” 

Stiles sniggered. “I mean, probably if you asked Malia for one of his dick pics. You just know her phone’s full of ‘em.”

“Yeah.” Scott shook his head. “I’m gonna pass though.”

“She still has some of mine too,” Stiles said pleasantly before he grew serious. “So what’s your secret?”

“Let’s get you a drink, honey,” Lydia said as she and Allison joined them at the refreshments table.

Scott frowned and started to speak, but Allison cut him off.

“I’m not drinking tonight. I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

“Just one then.”

Allison smiled and shook her head. 

“Suit yourself.” Lydia passed a cup to Stiles. “Make me one, will you, hon?”

“Sure.” Stiles scooped some ice into the cup and grinned. “Hey Allison, did you know me and Lydia are banging Jackson?”

“Of course.”

Stiles grunted and set to work making a Tequila Sunrise, Lydia’s current favorite drink. “We’re gonna tell everyone tonight.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already,” Allison answered.

“I know right?! I’ve been a real gentleman.” 

“Man, Danny and Ethan are all over each other tonight,” Scott remarked as he nodded with his chin toward the couple. 

Danny was sitting on Ethan’s lap, their hands snaked under each other’s clothes and their heads leaned together as they alternated making out and chatting with their friends.

“Eth, let’s go talk.” Aiden turned to Jackson. “Can we use your bedroom?”

“Yeah, sur–” Jackson caught himself and shook his head. _He_ hadn’t used his bedroom in the last month, and there weren’t even sheets on the bed. “No.”

“No?” Ethan gave him a curious look.

“What can I say, Eth? Having you in my bedroom without being there myself would just be too painful.”

Danny groaned and slipped his hand out from under Ethan’s shirt to flip Jackson off.

“Seriously bro, it’s important,” Aiden whispered to Jackson. 

Ethan’s face clouded with concern.

“Why don’t we just tell them now” –Malia motioned at Ethan, Danny, and Jackson– “and then we can make the announcement when everyone else gets here?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Aiden took a deep breath and made eye contact with his twin. “Eth, I don’t know how to tell you this, but Malia and I–”

The doorbell rang.

“Oh, for Christsake!” Jackson threw his hands up.

Stiles and Lydia blinked across the room at their boyfriend before going to answer the door as Scott and Allison joined everyone else.

Isaac raised two fingers in greeting as he stepped inside.

“My don’t you look dashing tonight!” Lydia remarked as she hugged him.

“Really, bro, a scarf?” Stiles said as he punched Isaac’s arm.

“It’s fall.” Isaac gave a serious nod. “Fuck off.”

Lydia laughed.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Why did I invite you again?”

“You didn’t.” Isaac grinned and wound an arm around Lydia’s waist. “Your girlfriend did.”

“I hate you.” Stiles eyes softened with fondness.

“I hate you too,” Isaac assured him, returning Stiles’ earlier arm punch. “Theo’s coming by the way.”

“I’d like to see that,” Stiles said without thinking. He gasped and covered his mouth.

Isaac furrowed his brow. “What? I’m used to your jokes.”

“Right. My jokes.” Stiles gave an exaggerated nod. “I’m a funny guy.”

Lydia sighed and slid under Stiles’ arm so she could give him a sideways embrace. “Just tell him. You’re about to tell everyone anyway.”

“Tell me what?”

Stiles licked his lips and leaned over to whisper in his girlfriend’s ear. “Yeah, but he’s kinda a big deal.”

“Which is why you should tell him first,” Lydia answered. “He’s not going to have a problem with it.”

“Have a problem with what?” Isaac asked.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a breath. “Isaac, I’m–”

The doorbell rang.

Theo waved through the open doorway at Stiles and Lydia but glowered at Isaac. “Nice of you to take the last parking spot.”

“Yeah, it was a good one too!” Isaac smirked and played with the tail of his scarf. “Right out front.”

“I had to park on the street,” Theo said to Lydia. 

“That should be fine.” She ushered Theo in and took his coat. “Where’s Tracy?”

Theo frowned. “We broke up.”

Lydia and Stiles let out soft gasps.

“Oh dude” –Isaac clapped a hand over Theo’s shoulder– “I’d have totally let you have the last spot if I knew.”

Theo pursed his lips and pulled away from Isaac. “I need a drink.”

“Of course, right over here.” Lydia guided Theo to the refreshments table, mouthing _tell him_ at Stiles as she left.

“What’s up?” Isaac asked.

“Isaac, I’m…” Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Uh…”

“Dude, what?” Isaac stepped closer and gave Stiles an uncharacteristically patient look.

“So you remember when we were in eighth grade and we had that sleepover at Scott’s house?”

Isaac’s cheeks reddened. “Um, which one?”

“You know, the one where the three of us jerked each other off.”

Isaac scrubbed a hand over his face. “Right…that one.”

“Uh, so you remember how I’m the one who suggested it?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna know why?”

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Any trace of patience had abandoned his face. “You were horny?”

“Well, yeah.” Stiles nodded. “But also, I wanted to mess around with you guys.”

“Okay…”

Stiles swallowed and blurted it out before he could change his mind. “Because I’m bi.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, uh…” Stiles tilted his head at the impassive look on Isaac’s face. “That’s it. I’m bi. That’s the news.”

Isaac arched his brow. “ _That’s_ the news?”

Stiles nodded.

“Dude, I’ve known you were bi _since_ then.”

“You did?”

“You tasted me and Scott’s cum.”

Stiles shrugged. “I figured it was the only chance I was gonna get.”

“So um, _that_ was a tip off.”

“Huh.” Stiles gave a mock incredulous stare. “You could tell just from that?”

“It was a solid clue,” Isaac answered.

“So um, we’re cool?” Stiles asked, growing serious.

“Dude, I fuckin’ hate you,” he answered with a smirk.

Stiles threw his arms around Isaac. “I hate you too, buddy!”

“So I gotta ask,” Isaac said with a laugh as the embrace ended. “Who tastes better, me or Scott?”

Stiles was about to answer –it was Isaac. Scott tasted like bitter yogurt– when he remembered that he _did_ have one more piece of news to share with Isaac after all. “Uh, Jackson.”

Isaac did a double take and scowled. “What?”

“Me and Lydia are in a throuple with him.”

“Are you serious?” Isaac shot Jackson a dirty look over his shoulder.

Stiles nodded.

“But…I hate him.”

“I know you do.”

“No, like…really.”

“Yeah, he’s the worst,” Stiles agreed, waving to his boyfriend from across the room.

“But, you _don’t_ hate him anymore?” Isaac asked.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “I’m basically in love with him.”

“Shit…”

Jackson turned further around, ignoring the heat on the back of his neck where Stiles was staring at him.

“So you seem happy.” Danny flashed his dimples and bumped Jackson’s knee.

“You seem happy too. And _horny,_ ” Jackson said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Danny laughed and adjusted his half-hard crotch. “It’s Ethan.”

“Oh I get that.” Jackson agreed with an earnest nod. “But more so than usual.”

Danny conceded the point with a half-nod. “We’re in an especially good place right now.”

“Good.” Jackson gave his friend a sincere smile. 

Danny looked around to make sure that no one else was listening. “We wanted to tell you this together before everyone else found out.”

Jackson leaned in. “What?”

“Say something,” Aiden pleaded with his twin. They were in Lydia and Stiles’ room.

Ethan took a long breath and tried to work through his feelings about the information he had just been given. “Is it definite?” 

“Yeah,” Aiden answered softly as he rubbed his brother’s shoulder. “But this is a good thing.”

Ethan swallowed and set his jaw. “If you say so.”

“Eth…”

“By the way, Danny and I are getting married.”

“What?!” Aiden’s jaw dropped.

“So, you know” –Ethan stood, trying and utterly failing not to be a dick about this– “lemme know if you can be my best man.”

“Hey bro.” Scott bumped Isaac’s shoulder as he came up behind him at the refreshments table.

“Oh hey.” Isaac popped the handful of chips he was holding into his mouth and wiped his hands on his cocktail napkin before giving Scott a hug. 

“So how’d it go?” 

Isaac swallowed and shook his head. “I don’t really wanna talk about it at the party, Scott.” 

“Okay.” Scott patted Isaac’s arm. “But, I’m here when you do.”

Isaac nodded. He had been doing his best not to take anything too seriously since he had arrived, but his best friend’s concerned puppy eyes might just torpedo those efforts. 

“Let’s go find Theo. He–”

Isaac grabbed him and yanked him in for a tight embrace. “It’s done,” he whispered as he clung to Scott. “I don’t have any family left.”

“Dude” –Scott leaned back far enough to look at Isaac, still clutching his elbows– “yeah you do.”

Isaac gave him a tight smile.

“In fact…” Scott glanced at his wife’s back where she stood a dozen feet away chatting with Lydia and Malia. She would understand. 

“Hmm?” Isaac prompted, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice and focus on Scott.

“It’s about to get bigger.”

“Huh?”

“Your family, man.” Scott let the grin he had been struggling to hide since he walked into the party break across his face. “You’re gonna be an uncle!”

“So why’d you break up with Tracy?” Stiles asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter next to Theo. They had wandered in to get a lime for Theo’s drink and never left. “She was hot.”

Theo gave a noncommittal grunt and sipped his drink.

“I mean, I’m not tryin’ to pry.” Stiles bumped the toe of his shoe against Theo’s.

“Yes, you are.”

Stiles huffed a nervous laugh as Theo stared unblinking at him. “I guess a little.”

“You’re nosy, Stiles.”

“I have a healthy curiosity about the people in my life.”

“It’s personal.”

“Fine.” Stiles waved a frustrated hand at Theo and stood up straight. “Not like we’re friends or anything.”

“Really?” Theo released an exasperated sigh and set his drink down. “You’re pulling the ‘we’re not friends card’ the day I break up with my girlfriend?”

“It’s whatever, man. You’ve made it pretty clear you don’t wanna be my friend.” He turned to leave.

“Stiles.” Theo grabbed his arm. “I do want to be your friend.”

“We never talked about what happened.” Stiles tugged himself loose and glared at Theo.

“That was three years ago.”

“Yeah, and you literally didn’t talk to me for two of those years.”

“I needed time.”

The floor creaked behind Stiles but he was too worked up to notice. “Because sex with me was so bad?!”

Theo’s eyes widened and he looked past Stiles.

Stiles turned to find Jackson blinking at him. 

“You and Theo hooked up?”

“Yeah.”

Jackson’s eyebrows drew together. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It didn’t come up.”

“Does Lydia know?”

“Yeah.”

Jackson gave a crisp nod at Stiles then turned an icy glare on Theo. “Stay away from him.”

Theo rolled his eyes.

“I mean it.” Jackson grabbed Stiles’ chin and kissed him hard. 

Theo almost choked on his tongue.

Stiles gasped for air as they split apart. “W-wow.”

“I’m watching you.” Jackson pointed two fingers at his eyes then at Theo before walking out of the kitchen.

“So, I’m asexual,” Theo said once they were alone again. “I broke up with Tracy because she kept trying to get physical.”

“What?!” Stiles was pretty sure his brain had melted and was currently dripping out of his ear.

Lydia and Allison jumped apart as Ethan stormed up the hall toward them.

“’scuse me,” he muttered to them as he made a beeline for the couch where Danny was sitting.

“Wait. Just stop for a second,” Aiden shouted as he strode after him.

“I need a minute,” Ethan shouted back, turning a hard glare on his brother.

Aiden growled and stomped into the hallway bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Allison glanced between the closed door and the fuming twin on the couch, then at Malia. “Do you want to go check on him?”

“God no,” Malia answered, taking a sip of her cocktail. “Aiden’s a beast when he’s angry.”

Allison’s frown deepened.

“Not violent or anything,” Lydia clarified on behalf of her ex.

“No, not violent,” Malia confirmed. “But he needs space right now.”

Lydia nodded her agreement.

“Scott needs a hug when he gets upset,” Allison said, directing warm eyes to the back of her husband’s head where he stood with Isaac by the refreshments table.

“Stiles too,” Lydia said with a fond laugh.

They were interrupted as Jackson burst out of the kitchen with a fiery scowl of his own.

Lydia was about to excuse herself to check on him when Malia sighed and drained the rest of her drink. “My brother on the other hand will just get bitchier and bitchier until someone asks him what’s wrong.”

“True.” Lydia laughed and shook her head at her secret boyfriend’s antics as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, shooting them expectant glances. Malia was more than welcome to take this one.

“Here.” She handed Lydia her empty glass and crossed the room.

“So,” Lydia gave Allison a devilish smile. “Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?”

Allison chuckled and shook her head. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

“You’re gonna be a really great dad,” Isaac said softly, ignoring the shards of ice that tore through his gut.

“You’re gonna be a really great uncle,” Scott answered.

Isaac forced a smile and nodded.

“I’m not kidding, Isaac.” Scott squeezed his shoulder and caught his eyes. “You’re always gonna be a part of my family.”

“That means a lot, Scott.”

“I’m proud of you,” Scott whispered. “You did the right thing.”

“Then why does it feel like I just wrecked my life?” Isaac turned away and stared at the bottles of alcohol. Would Stiles and Lydia forgive him if he smashed them?

Scott wrapped an arm around him and squeezed the back of his neck. “Because it’s scary saying goodbye to your dad.”

Isaac turned to him, unable to keep his lip from quivering. “He’s my dad, Scott. And it’s not his fault. It’s just the fucking disease…what kind of person am I?”

“An amazing, kind, _loyal_ person, who just took a hard step to have a better life.”

Isaac dissolved into tears as Scott guided him out of the condo and into the hallway outside for more privacy.

“Why are you mad?” Malia asked as she leaned against the wall beside her brother.

Jackson scowled. He had been hoping Lydia would be the one to check on him, but he answered anyway. “Someone I dislike is trying to take someone I care about away from me.”

“Dislike?” Malia blinked at him. “I thought you guys were really tight?”

Jackson gapped at her. “Are you kidding?! I can’t stand that guy. I just try to put up with him to keep the peace.”

“Wow. I had no idea. I thought that after Danny and Ethan he was your best friend.”

Jackson’s head was starting to hurt. What the hell was his sister talking about? After Danny and Ethan, _Aiden_ was his best friend, and she damn well should have been able to tell that.

“Anyway, thanks I guess,” Malia said, her face still bunched in confusion and surprise.

“For what?”

“Trying to keep the peace.”

“Okay.”

“I appreciate that,” she said after a moment.

“Why do you even care?” Jackson rubbed the side of his head.

“Your opinion does matter to me, you jerk.” She shoved his shoulder. “And I know I should have told you myself…”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Well…” Malia tilted her head. “Yeah. How could I not know?”

“Wasn’t it after you and Stiles were together?”

“Y-yeah…Wait what?”

Jackson groaned. Something wasn’t adding up. “Are you talking about Theo and Stiles hooking up?” 

“Theo and Stiles hooked up?!” Malia shouted.

“Yeah.” Jackson shrugged. Okay. Apparently he had just outed that secret.

“Stiles is bisexual?!”

That one too.

“And Theo is bisexual?!”

“Great.” Theo took a long sip of his drink and glowered at Stiles as they listened to Jackson and Malia’s high volume conversation outside the kitchen. “Now instead of coming out as ace, people think I’m _twice_ as sexual as they thought before.”

“That’s not really how being bisexual works,” Stiles said.

Theo’s eyes narrowed.

“What?” Stiles held up his hands. “ _I’m_ bisexual. I can’t knowingly let you run around with a misconception.”

“Fine.” Theo folded his arms. “I’m sorry I misunderstood your sexuality.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Same.”

Theo sighed and unfolded his arms. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“So um” –Stiles leaned against the counter again and did his best to give Theo a neutral expression– “is that why you didn’t talk to me for two years after…after?”

“I was ashamed,” Theo whispered.

“Of sleeping with me?” Stiles couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice.

“Of _using_ you,” Theo answered, his face softening.

“Using me?” Stiles chuckled. “I think we just established that if either of us was using the other for sex, I was probably the horn-dog using you.”

“I…” Theo rubbed his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure I was ace. I thought maybe I was gay and that’s why sex with girls was so awful.”

“Oh, you were experimenting!”

“Yeah.” Theo frowned at the countertop. “But sex with you was every bit as repugnant.”

Stiles huffed. “Uh, thanks.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know, but you could, like, word it nicer.”

Theo patted Stiles’ arm and smiled at him. “Sex with you was as good as it was with anyone else.”

“See, much nicer.” Stiles squeezed Theo’s hand. “And that sucks. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Theo shrugged. “Like I’m not missing something I want.” His shoulders sagged. “Well except…”

“Hmm?”

“The reason I was with Tracy was because I had feelings for her.”

“You had feelings for her?” Stiles furrowed his brow. “But you just said–”

“Romantic feelings. Not sexual ones.”

“That’s different?”

“Yeah.” 

“So, like, how does that work?” Stiles asked.

“It didn’t,” Theo answered in a detached voice.

“So what did you want?”

Theo shrugged like it was obvious. “A sexless relationship.”

“Huh.” Stiles gave a slow nod. “Have you considered being a lesbian?”

“Stiles!” 

“Kidding, kidding!” Stiles raised both hands. “I think you’d have to wait a few years for it to kick in anyway.”

Theo folded his arms. “Are you done?”

“I am.” Stiles nodded and leaned closer. “And I’m really sorry you broke up with someone you cared about.”

Theo stared at the floor. “Yeah…”

Aiden exited the bathroom to find Lydia and Allison…talking about baby names? He shot them a confused glance as he walked past.

“He’s coming,” Danny whispered to his fiance. They were cuddled together on the couch, Ethan’s face pressed against his chest.

“Congratulations,” Aiden said softly as he sat on the coffee table in front of them.

Danny gave him a nod.

“Can we talk? For real this time.”

Ethan raised his head and met his brother’s eyes. “Yeah, I guess we better.”

“So what were you talking about if not Stiles and Theo?” Jackson asked.

“Me and Aiden,” Malia answered.

“What about you and Aiden?”

“Oh, you don’t know.” Malia frowned. She had been kind of glad when she thought the truth was already out, even if Jackson was pissed.

Jackson shook his head. “This would be your chance to tell me yourself like you said you should.”

Malia gave a sideways nod. “ _Or_ you could wait and hear it when we announce it to everyone.”

“Would you just quit being a butt and tell me?!”

“I’m moving to Wyoming.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“For a job. My dream job.”

Jackson’s eyes widened. “You’re gonna be a professional deer hunter?”

Malia waved her hand. “Okay, my _other_ dream job.”

“Oh.” Jackson’s stomach swooped. “You heard back from Yellowstone.”

“Yeah.” Malia gave a half-smile, tamping down her enthusiasm. “I thought it was a pipe dream, but you’re looking at the newest park ranger.”

“You are so fucking weird,” Jackson muttered.

Malia chuckled. “Yeah.”

“So…you’re leaving me.”

“Jack–”

“No, it’s cool.” Jackson turned away. “I need to go get something from my room.”

“I told him he could call me if he ever got sober,” Isaac whispered to Scott as they sat against the outside wall.

“That’s very reasonable,” Scott answered, leaning their shoulders together.

“He called three times on my way over here.”

“Oh…”

“And left me a drunken voicemail.”

“Oh…”

“In which he screamed at me.”

“Isaac–”

“Did I make the wrong decision?” Isaac looked at Scott with tearful eyes. “I don’t know if he’s gonna be okay without me.”

“It’s not your responsibility to make sure he’s okay. He’s the parent.”

“Mom and Camden are dead. I’m all he has– _had._ ” He buried his face against Scott’s chest.

“Isaac, he…” Scott rubbed Isaac’s back and nuzzled his head with his chin. “Isaac, _you_ deserve someone who’s gonna treat you with respect and take _your_ feelings into consideration. You don’t deserve to be yelled at or” –Scott lowered his voice– “hit.”

Isaac sniffled and shrugged. “I got the dad I got. I can’t change that.”

“No.” Scott trailed his fingers up and down Isaac’s spine. “But you can set healthy boundaries and prioritize your own well being.”

Isaac looked up at Scott and frowned. “I’m sorry you got stuck with a pathetic, whiny friend who’s making today all about himself instead of celebrating your good news. You deserve better too.”

“Dude” –Scott squeezed his neck and smiled at him– “I dunno what you’re talking about. My friends are the most awesome people in California. I hit the fucking jackpot with friends.”

“So it’s settled.” Lydia gave a crisp nod. “Menelaus if it’s a boy and Gustavia if it’s a girl.”

“Exactly!” Allison grinned and motioned toward her husband as he and Isaac walked back inside. “Do you think I should give Scott a vote?”

“Nah!” They agreed in unison a moment later.

“So you and Lydia _and_ Jackson, huh?” Theo asked as he followed Stiles out of the kitchen.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles answered with a wink.

Theo furrowed his brow. “Is it just about sex?”

“Nah, it’s really not about sex at all. The sex is just a cool bonus.”

“I’m gonna try to find an ace girl to date,” Theo said as he refilled his glass with ice at the refreshments table.

“Yeah!” Stiles clapped Theo on the shoulder. “I bet there are plenty of people out there who don’t want to have sex with you. I mean, I’ve never met any of them, but…”

“I hope you’re right,” Theo said earnestly.

“Don’t worry, dude, I bet you’ll never get laid again!”

“Thanks man!” Theo gave Stiles a sideways hug.

Scott whipped his head around and gaped at them.

“I’m always just a plane ride away,” Aiden whispered as he hugged his twin.

Ethan sniffled and nodded. “And we’re gonna be there every summer.”

“Every summer,” Danny promised, rubbing his fiance’s back.

“And me and Malia’ll be back every Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“And we’ll always have our group thread to goof around in,” Malia said as she joined the conversation and wound an arm around Aiden’s waist.

“They’re getting married,” Aiden said with a grin and a nod at his brother and Danny.

“Holy fuck!” Malia gaped at them, then snickered at Danny. “Are you pregnant?”

“I’m not,” Danny deadpanned.

Ethan wiggled and leaned back against Danny. “I can neither confirm nor deny the status of my womb.”

Allison laughed and she and Scott settled in beside them, Isaac, Theo, Stiles, and Lydia closing the space around them. “Well I can confirm the status of my womb.” Everyone stopped chattering and looked at her. “Scott and I are pregnant!”

Everyone whooped and cheered.

“It’s mostly her who’s pregnant,” Scott added.

Stiles clapped his back. “Now don’t underestimate your contribution, buddy.”

“You’d know about his contribution, wouldn’t you, Stiles?” Isaac called in a teasing tone.

“I would,” Stiles answered, raising his hands. “Everyone I have an announcement to make.”

Lydia caught his eye and gave him a nod of encouragement. So did Theo.

“Well?” Danny asked as everyone fell silent.

“Scott and I experimented in junior high!” 

Scott let out a choked gurgle and covered his face.

Everyone laughed, catcalled, and clapped.

“Oh and also, I’m bisexual!”

The clapping and hollering intensified. 

“You just couldn’t wait for me, could you, Stilinski?!” Jackson shouted as he reemerged from the hallway and made his way into the center of the living room to stand beside Stiles and Lydia.

“Nah man, I had to do it as soon as the urge struck!” Stiles answered.

“I’m asexual,” Theo whispered to Scott and Isaac.

“Oh!” Scott grinned as the pieces fell into place. “Then I hope you never get laid again too!”

Theo gave Isaac an anxious look.

Isaac bumped their shoulders and smiled. “I always figured, man.”

“How?!” Theo furrowed his brow. Scott looked confused too.

Isaac shrugged. “You never accepted any sleepover invitations!”

“Oh yeah.” Theo nodded sagely. “After a certain age, ‘sleepover’ is just code for ‘circle jerk.’”

“So, do you wanna tell them the last part or not?” Jackson asked Stiles in a raised voice. Everyone fell quiet again.

“Nope.”

Jackson’s lips parted in surprise.

“You should know by now that I’m a man of action!” Stiles surged forward and pressed his mouth to Jackson’s.

Lydia cleared her throat as everyone looked at her with varying degrees of concern. “What they’re trying to say is, the _three_ of us are together.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Jackson said with a smirk as he broke the kiss with Stiles and sealed his lips against Lydia’s.

Stiles hopped from foot to foot. “I want a turn! I want a turn!”

As Stiles finally got his turn with Lydia and everyone resumed casual conversation, Malia followed Jackson into the kitchen.

“Are we okay?” she asked.

“Sure.” Jackson didn’t look up as he started rinsing plates off in the sink.

Malia sighed and turned to leave. She stopped in the doorway. “I thought maybe you’d be happy for me.”

Jackson turned off the water but made no move to look at her. “I am.”

“Really? ‘Cause you coulda fuckin’ fooled me.”

“What do you want me to say, Malia?” Jackson turned and scowled at her. “You want me say I’m gonna miss you? Or that I’m gonna cash in all my airlines miles to buy a ticket to bumfuck Wyoming?” He shrugged. “…because I will.”

“You’ll say that?”

“I’ll do it.”

She shook her head. “You don’t have to.”

Jackson reached into his pocket. “I really did go to my room to get something.”

She tilted her head as he opened his hand, revealing a flattened metal coin. “What is it?”

“Yellowstone,” he mumbled holding it up to the light for her to see the engraving.

“I don’t understand…”

“I got it for you in the souvenir shop when I was fourteen. When me and dad went and you and mom had to stay home because you had mono.”

“Oh yeah.” Malia frowned. Missing that trip to Yellowstone had been one of the biggest disappointments in her young life. “Why didn’t you ever give it to me?”

“We had a fight.” Jackson shrugged. “And you were– _are_ obsessed with Yellowstone. So I decided to save it for you and give it to you when you finally got to go.” He stuck his hand out. “So…here.”

She took the coin and blinked at him as tears formed in her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Because I’m a badass big brother and you wish you could be like me.”

She shoved him then wrapped her arms around him. “You’re a douchebag.”

Jackson laughed and patted her back as they broke apart. “Get used to it because I’m coming to visit you every vacation.” He motioned at the wall at the sound of everyone’s voices and laughter. “And I’m bringing all those knuckleheads, so you’re really gonna be in trouble.”

Malia shrugged one shoulder. “I just won’t tell you where I live.”

“Aiden will.”

Malia groaned. “He is a blabbermouth.”

“What’s going on in there?” Stiles called as he entered the kitchen.

“I trust we won’t have to put you both in time out,” Lydia said as she followed him in.

Malia shook her head and brushed her index finger over the coin in her pocket. “Your boyfriend’s a prick,” she said to both of them as she walked out.

“Yeah, but we love him anyway,” Stiles answered as he nuzzled up to Jackson.

Jackson arched his brow and smirked at Stiles. “Love, eh?”

“Yes, haven’t you heard the news?” Lydia stood on tiptoes and kissed him. “We love you, Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. LOL, I was actually also going to include Kira, Erica, and Boyd, but I ran out of time! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and Happy Bi Visibility Day!


End file.
